Sweeter than the Sweetest
by LaDy MaRsHmALLoW
Summary: Chocolate flavored pocky is probably the sweetest food in the universe, but for him, there's still something sweeter. (AU.) (Pure Fluff.)


**Title: **Sweeter than the Sweetest

**Summary: **Chocolate flavored pocky is probably the sweetest food in the universe, but for him, there's still something sweeter. AU. Fluff.

**Warning/s: **Shounen-ai, characters are pretty much out of it (as always), AU (I'm starting to love AUs) , Fluff (watch out for cavities)

**Disclaimer: ** I disclaim. The characters I used here belong to their respective creator and I own nothing aside from the crazy plot of this tiny fanfic I wrote (or typed for the matter).

**A/N: **Another one of my old pronoun filled story that's just begging to be turned into a fan fiction. (This is what happens when boredom strikes.) Please enjoy and have fun.

Oh, and another thing, I would like to thank '_BlueButterflyKisses84', 'Fallenbey', 'nellabean'_ and _'Melmel Phase'_ for reviewing my other work, Worth It. Thank you so much guys! ^_^

x-o000o-x

Tug

Ignore

Tug

Ignore

Tug

Ignore

Tug

Sigh

"Yes Nile, what do you want?" Sixteen year old Kyoya asked in a lazy tone as he finally looked up from his laptop to spare his 'best friend' a glance. "You've been tugging on my shirt for a while now."

"Because, Kyoya, you've been ignoring me for quite a while now." Nile stated matter-of-factly, rolling his eyes as he did so, sounding as if it was the most obvious thing in the whole vast universe.

"Well I'm clearly paying attention to you now, am I not?" Kyoya said with an eye roll of his own. "So tell me what is it that you want?"

Nile, from where he was situated on top of Kyoya's bed rolled over a bit so that he was now lying on his stomach and facing the green-haired teen who was seated cross-legged on the carpeted floor. "Kyoya, I'm bored, really, _really_ bored." The smaller teen whined like a kid, "And you've been so caught up in that annoying gadget of yours!" Nile finished with a pout.

"So?" Was the only reply heard from the other teen.

"_So_ Kyoya, let's play!" Nile exclaimed in a very cheerful voice, his green eyes lighting up as he reached for his back pack found not a few centimeters away from him. Kyoya raised an eyebrow as his curious blue eyes watched Nile rummage through the contents of his bag, listening as the smaller teen let out a soft 'aha'. And with a flash the tanned youth was already on the floor in front of Kyoya, a pocky stick in his mouth.

The blue-eyed teen blinked once, then twice as the meaning of Nile's actions dawned on him. Kyoya thought hard, and boy was he torn. Sure, the idea of playing a pocky game with Nile is oh, so tempting, not to mention the _things_ that said game may lead into, _but_, and a very big but at that, Kyoya was aware the single annoying fact that he still have twenty pages of essay to write. So, instead of saying yes, he answered with the opposite.

"Sorry Nile, I can't. You see, I'm very busy right now." He stated lowly, hints of regret could be detected from the tone of his voice.

"But Kyoya…" Nile mumbled, his words slightly slurred by the pocky in his mouth. "I really want to play. Please Kyoya, let's play." He added in a pleading voice, green orbs turning into something that resembles a puppy's eyes.

Kyoya swallowed hard, trying his best not to look at the other teen, knowing that his will would crumble if he did so, aware of the fact that Nile's 'puppy eyes' hold a great power against him. "I'm sorry; I really can't play with you right now, Nile." He said firmly, deciding that he wouldn't change his mind no matter what. However, what happened next caught the taller teen off guard. The corner of Nile's eyes began to water and low sniffles could be heard from him through the pocky stuck in his mouth as his shoulders shook. Kyoya gulped. He may be tough and Nile's 'puppy eyes' may have power against him but still, a crying Nile is his greatest weakness.

Sob

Sweat drop

Another sob

Sweat drop times two

Finally, Kyoya gave up, setting his laptop aside, he made a move to gently wipe the tears at the corner of Nile's eyes, "Alright, let's play." He said softly, a tiny smile forming upon his lips as he leaned forward a bit, taking the other end of the pocky in his mouth. Nile stopped crying immediately, a soft tinge of pink spreading across his cheeks.

Not long, only an inch of the sweet treat was left before Nile's lips touched Kyoya's. Thus, Kyoya stopped biting the pocky stick, his face covered with a deep red blush. Nile wasn't better off; the smaller teen's face was ten times redder than Kyoya's.

Nile patiently waited for Kyoya to make the next move. But when the other teen remained perfectly still, Nile's eyes began to water again. Seeing this, Kyoya finally got a fair idea of what exactly his _'best friend-slash-boyfriend' _wanted and as such, he quickly took the remaining inch of pocky in his mouth, resulting with his lips pressing lightly on Nile's soft ones. Kyoya hadn't meant for the kiss to last that long, but the sweet taste of his boyfriends lips got him a tad carried away. Nile's eyes widened momentarily before it slowly fluttered close, his face turning in a shade of red that would put Mars to shame as Kyoya's kiss deepened.

After a little while, Kyoya broke the kiss, allowing both of them to breathe, his face also slightly red as he and Nile stared at each other for a bit, blue locked on green. Gaining his composure first, Kyoya averted his gaze, focusing his attention back to his laptop as he decided that it was time to continue typing the essay he had been working on. But, another light tug upon his sleeve prevented him from doing that. Once again, Kyoya moved his gaze to look over at Nile and to say he was surprise would be the understatement of the year for Nile was holding up a box full of chocolate pocky, his cheeks red.

"L-let's play again." Nile stuttered in a way so adorable that Kyoya couldn't help but smile like a love-struck teenager. But then again, he _is_ a love-struck teenager.

Shaking his head, he grabbed the box of pocky from the other teen, "I don't think we need that." He stated as he placed the box on top of his bedside drawer. "It'll only get in the way don't you think?" With that, he pulled Nile towards him, kissing his boyfriend once again, enjoying the sweet taste that belongs only to Nile, the green haired teen forgetting all about his essay. Well, his project can go rot in hell for all he cared. Kyoya knew he had more _worthy_ things to do than finish his cursed project, and said worthy things definitely involve Nile in _every_ scenario.

And when he heard a soft moan from his boyfriend, Kyoya decided that chocolate pocky may be the sweetest thing in the universe but it's nothing compared to the unique taste of oranges, mint, tinged with chocolate pocky found in Nile's mouth. And he was glad that he was the only one privileged to have a taste of something sweeter than the sweetest.

x-o000o-x

**A/N: **And suddenly I feel like eating pocky. I hope you liked this one. I finally found the will to write something 'bout my most favorite pairing! (Even though it's something I wrote way back and just edited it a bit) *laughs like a mad scientist*

Oh and once again sorry for any grammatical errors and spelling mistakes (I tried to look for all said errors and mistakes, but my eyes aren't that sharp).

Tell me what you think? Pretty please?

Thank you for reading.


End file.
